


Mister President

by MissRogue113



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NSFW, dick succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Rufus and Tseng are alone. It gets heated.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Mister President

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is going to be a temporary upload or not, I don’t normally upload my nsfw fics as I’m not exactly comfortable with it. If you enjoyed it and would like to save it, I’ll link the Google Doc at the end. All I ask is that, just like any other piece of fan work, no copying/reposting.
> 
> Edit 6/3 - thank you to everyone for your kudos! This fic will be staying up and feel free to save the google doc if you wish ♥️

Rufus stood at the massive window, staring outside. The creatures had disappeared. What were they? And why did it seem that he was the only one who could see them? Thoughts of his father ran through his head. The father he so hated. _No more,_ he thought. 

“Mister Vice President,” Heidegger said. Rufus didn’t answer. He didn’t even acknowledge Heidegger. 

“Mister President,” he heard Tseng say. He turned to the leader of the Turks. Tseng had been by his side for so long now. Rufus eyed him in his beautiful black suit, a very subtle smile that only Tseng would see came across him.

“That’s right,” Rufus said and walked over to his massive chair. Heidegger let out an annoyed growl towards Tseng then went to stand next to Scarlet, Palmer, and Reeves. Rufus placed a hand on the top of his chair, looking down on it and sat down, resting his head on his fist. He breathed out a chuckle at the four standing before him. These were the people his father were so loyal to? _It’s time for some changes,_ he thought. 

“What should I do with them, Tseng?” Rufus asked. 

Tseng hesitated for a moment, not knowing what Rufus wanted to hear, “They’re loyal to Shinra, however they are quite arrogant.” 

“Loyal to Shinra. But are you loyal to me?” Rufus looked over to Heidegger. Something about the man made him angry. He never agreed with Heidegger’s proposals - a loose cannon, trigger happy and doesn’t think anything through. 

“I am no longer in need of your services, Heidegger. You can leave, or you can be escorted out,” Rufus said. Heidegger was in shock. 

“Sir, If I may-,”

“You were loyal to my father, but I am not my father. I have no interest in working with you.” Rufus said. Heidegger let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out. Rufus looked at the other three. 

“Scarlet, Palmer,” Rufus started. The two braced themselves. Scarlet knew for sure her services would be required. Weapons development is required in the company, she is an essential member. But Rufus didn’t see her that way. “I won’t be needing either of your services, you both may leave.” 

Scarlet gasped and Palmer quickly shook his head in disbelief. 

“You can’t do this! I make your weapons!” Scarlet exclaimed. 

“I am now the president. I can do what I want.” 

Scarlet stomped her foot on the ground, letting out a grunt. “You’ll regret this. You’ll be calling me back in a week once you know what you’ve lost,” she said as she and Palmer left. 

Rufus turned his attention to Reeves, who was standing quietly with his head down and hands behind his back, waiting to be told he was to be fired along with the others. He wasn’t going to fight this. Rufus took an interest in him. He wasn’t like the others. He was quiet and listened. He actually seemed to loathe the others. 

“Tseng, what do you make of Reeves?” 

“He is… quiet and respectful. I find his work to be valuable and informative. He will listen, advise, and is open to taking all options into consideration.” 

Rufus thought for a moment. “You may stay. But if I am not satisfied with your performance, you will be let go. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir. I am grateful sir.” 

“Good. Dismissed.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Reeves left quickly without saying another word. Shocked, but very thankful his fate didn’t come out the same as the other three. 

Rufus and Tseng were left alone in the office. After a moment, Rufus got up from his chair and around the back to the window again. Tseng saw something in Rufus’s face, there was something he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Tseng said, almost whispering, slightly afraid he was going to annoy Rufus. But Tseng could never annoy him. 

“You can drop the formalities,” Rufus said, stepping closer to him. Tseng’s presence made him feel… safe. Calm. 

Tseng’s heart pounded as Rufus came within a few inches. A soft, relaxed expression came over Rufus as he studied Tseng’s beautiful face. He brought the back of his hand close to Tseng’s cheek. Tseng’s eyes involuntarily went from Rufus’s hand to his eyes then to his lips. Desire was rare for Tseng, he was always respectful and loyal and proper. But Rufus was his desire. 

He felt the back of Rufus’s hand come across his cheek and breathed out heavily, closing his eyes. Rufus smiled and brought his hand to Tseng’s waist, pulling him in and closing the gap between them. He knew this was very rare for Tseng. As his heart continued to pound, Rufus backed Tseng up against the window, cupped his cheek, then Tseng felt Rufus’s soft lips press against his. 

Tseng wrapped his arms around Rufus’s neck as their kiss deepened. Rufus slid his tongue in the Turk’s mouth. He gripped Tseng’s hips, slightly lifting one of his legs and grinded against his crotch against Tseng’s. Rufus broke their kiss and tilted Tseng’s head, kissing his neck. Tseng sighed loudly, becoming more and more aroused. 

“Rufus…” he sighed as he was being grinded on. Rufus paused for a second, smiling.

“You haven’t said my name all night,” he said in his deeper voice against Tseng’s neck. Tseng let out a moan, gripping Rufus’s hair. “You want some more? We’re alone,” he said. Tseng couldn’t verbalize an answer so he desperately kissed Rufus and brought his hand down between his legs. 

Rufus undid Tseng’s belt and let his pants slip to the ground. He pressed his body to Tseng’s against the window, running his hand down Tseng’s now-hard penis. 

Tseng moaned in Rufus’s mouth at the sensation, wanting more so badly. Rufus finally slid his hand down Tseng’s underwear, pulling out his cock, slowly pumping it. Tseng groaned loudly, gripping Rufus’s arm. 

Rufus nuzzled his face in the crevice of his neck, “Patience now.” Rufus loved to tease and Tseng was about to lose it. 

Rufus slowly slid himself down, kneeling before Tseng. It was a sight - having the feared President of Shinra kneel down in front of you. Tseng leaned against the glass window with his hips slightly foreword, feeling the blond’s wet lips slide across his cock. Tseng let out a loud moan as he felt his cock go into Rufus’s warm, wet mouth. Rufus slowly sucked on him, then began a rhythm. Tseng managed to look down after a moment and Rufus had his eyes closed and both hands wrapped around his dick, very clearly enjoying this. Tseng ran his fingers through Rufus’s blond hair and gripped it, moaning. Rufus continued his rhythm, squeezing his dick, sucking, running his tongue along his tip.

Tseng gripped his hair tighter. “Rufus, I’m gonna -,” he panted. Rufus looked up at him smirking, continuing his dick sucking. 

Tseng moaned loudly as he came right into Rufus’s mouth. Rufus licked and kissed his tip, swallowing Tseng’s cum. 

He made his way back up where Tseng immediately brought him into a passionate kiss. 

“What about you?” Tseng asked, breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

Rufus ran the back of his finger down Tseng’s sideburn, “Come home with me,” he whispered. The way he said it, the expression on his face, Rufus was lonely. Lonely and vulnerable. 

“Of course,” Tseng whispered back. 

Rufus smiled, “Let’s get you dressed,” he said and knelt down to help Tseng put on his underwear and pants back on. 

“Rufus,” Tseng took his hand, “Tell me what you’re thinking about. When we’re in bed. Please,” he said softly, nearly whispering. Rufus brought Tseng close to him, one hand behind his back, placing kisses on his forehead and cheek. 

“I promise,” he said. He took Tseng’s hand and led him out of the office. 

[ [Google Doc link] ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/199jn72YGjfuj7MwBqB5Omyq9YoXDQ00GUrBfo6vCRNU/edit)


End file.
